My Perseids Fic
by Regulus White Dwarf
Summary: Hanya pengalaman melihat hujan meteor Perseids, yang dilakukan oleh dua orang manusia yang terbangun dari tidur di malam hari. Pairing: Specialshipping (RedxYellow), untuk puncak hujan meteor Perseids yang terjadi kemarin 13 Agustus lalu.


**Regulus White Dwarf di sini. Waktunya kelas astronomi!**

 **Kali ini, tentang hujan meteor Perseids, hujan meteor yang saat ini turun 200 buah tiap jamnya, dan pengalaman ini akan diceritakan oleh dua orang** _ **hypercute**_ **yang membuatku menggila seperti seekor gorila.**

 **Pairing:** **Specialshipping alias RedxYellow alias ReYe alias ReIe alias Callabaroshipping alias Red Sunflower (kebanyakan alias :v)**

 **Tambahan:** _ **ficlet**_ **dan** _ **Married!Specialshipping**_ **.**

 _Hujan meteor Perseids adalah hujan meteor yang turun secara radial dari arah rasi bintang Perseus, tahun ini turun sekitar 200 tiap jam. Hujan meteor ini adalah fragmen dari komet 109P/Swift-Tuttle. Hujan meteor ini mencapai puncak pada tanggal 13 Agustus._

 _5 hari setelah ulang tahun Red._

Red tidak akan menyesali perbuatannya memakan banyak nasi goreng pedas buatan Yellow malam itu.

12 Agustus 2016, 4 hari setelah ulang tahunnya, istrinya, Yellow, membuatkannya nasi goreng pedas. Sangat jarang Yellow memasak makanan pedas, karena mereka sering memakan yang manis-manis. Namun ternyata walaupun pedas, rasanya mampu membuat Red ketagihan dan membuatnya menambah nasi gorengnya.

"Ah! Nasi gorengnya! Enaknya bukan main!" kata Red di sela-sela makannya.

"Red-san, pelan-pelan! Jangan makan sambil bicara!" kata Yellow, mengingatkan suaminya untuk berhati-hati saat makan, meskipun dengan senyuman di bibirnya.

Dan tak disangka-sangka, Red mampu memakan 3 piring nasi goreng itu. Yellow hanya bisa memasang wajah heran.

"Red-san, sebenarnya memang Red-san kelaparan sampai memakan banyak nasi goreng, atau memang nasi gorengnya membuatmu senang?" tanya Yellow.

"Dua-duanya," kata Red yang menaruh kepalanya di meja, kelelahan dan kekenyangan setelah makan banyak nasi goreng itu.

"Ya sudah, Red-san lebih baik langsung istirahat saja. Lagipula, Red-san kan baru saja makan dan kelelahan dari pekerjaannya. Suami yang baik perlu istirahat juga," kata Yellow di samping Red sambil mengelus rambuk acak-acakan milik suaminya, Sang Juara, itu.

Singkat cerita, mereka berdua sudah tidur di kamar mereka. Red memeluk Yellow sementara Yellow lebih memilih tenggelam dalam pelukan hangat sang suami, dan dari pinggang ke bawah tertutupi oleh selimut tipis yang memang dipakai saat itu.

Maklum, musim panas.

Mereka berdua nampak tidur dengan lelap, dan masing-masing dari mereka memasang senyuman manis di wajah mereka. Sudah pukul 2 pagi, dan mereka sudah tertidur selama 5 jam. Dan sepertinya efek dari nasi goreng pedas itu akhirnya mulai muncul.

Red mulai merasakan perasaan aneh pada perutnya. Semakin lama semakin sakit. Dan akhirnya, Red terbangun dari tidurnya.

"Uuuuuhhhh ... perutku sakit ... " kata Red, kemudian dia sadar bahwa Yellow masih memeluknya. Perlahan, Red melepaskan tangan Yellow darinya agar Yellow tidak terbangun tiba-tiba, namun ternyata sangat sulit untuk melakukannya.

"Yellow sayang, lepaskan pelukanmu dulu, aku ingin ke toilet," kata Red, namun tetap saja Yellow memeluk Red.

Ya, itulah yang terjadi kalau kau punya istri yang saking setianya dengan suaminya sampai-sampai tidak ingin melepaskannya sama sekali.

Namun Red punya ide, di belakangnya ada guling, dia perlahan menggeser gulingnya sedemikian rupa sehingga posisinya digantikan dengan posisi guling itu tanpa membuat Yellow melepaskan pelukannya. Dan setelah berusaha untuk bangun perlahan agar Yellow tidak terbangun, akhirnya Red dapat pergi ke toilet.

Setelah urusannya dengan toilet berakhir, Red menyempatkan diri untuk pergi ke luar rumah untuk melihat keadaan sekitar. Lingkungan sekitar rumahnya gelap dan sepi karena rumah mereka berada di tepi Hutan Viridian. Ketiadaan polusi cahaya dari kota sekitar membuat keadaan menjadi jauh lebih baik. Langit terlihat cerah dengan bintangnya yang bertumpah ruah.

Lalu ketika Red melihat langit di atasnya, tiba-tiba, ada luncuran cahaya yang meluncur dari langit sana. Red kagum dengan apa yang terjadi tadi. Dan baru saja setelah satu luncuran cahaya itu terlihat, luncuran cahaya yang lain terlihat lagi. Red benar-benar terkejut. Dan dia tahu apa yang akan dia lakukan.

Red kembali ke dalam rumahnya, dan membangunkan Yellow.

"Yellow sayang, bangun," kata Red. Tapi Yellow masih saja tertidur. Red mencoba untuk membangunkan Yellow lagi.

"Yellow sayang, bangunlah, ada yang bagus malam ini," kata Red. Yellow akhirnya bergerak sedikit. Lalu perlahan tapi pasti, Yellow membuka matanya dan menoleh ke arah Red.

"Hmmmmmm ... ada apa, Red-san?" tanya Yellow yang masih lemas.

"Ada pertunjukan yang bagus di langit. 2 luncuran cahaya terlihat dalam waktu dekat, dan langitnya cerah sekali," kata Red. Yellow memasang wajah agak khawatir.

"Red-san, aku sudah mengandung 2 bulan, aku perlu istirahat, dan juga, mengapa Red-san sudah terbangun pagi-pagi begini?" tanya Yellow, sedikit protes.

"Ya, maaf Yellow sayang, sepertinya lain kali aku harus mendengarkan nasihatmu. Perutku sakit dan aku harus ke toilet. Lalu aku keluar rumah untuk melihat keadaan sekitar rumah. Dan saat aku melihat langitnya, 2 luncuran cahaya terlihat dari langit, cepat sekali," kata Red. Pada saat itulah Yellow membuka matanya. Dia baru saja menyadari sesuatu.

"Oh, ya! Maaf, Red-san, aku lupa memberitahumu. Tadi Crystal menghubungiku, berkata kalau malam ini adalah malam puncak hujan meteor, dan luncuran yang Red-san lihat tadi adalah bintang jatuh," kata Yellow.

"Hujan meteor ya? Seperti saat dulu itu, saat aku masih di Hoenn dan menyaksikan puncak hujan meteor yang saking banyaknya itu," kata Red sambil mengingat apa yang terjadi saat itu.

"Aku juga melihatnya, Red-san. Aku tak percaya hujan meteor bisa sebanyak dan seindah itu," kata Yellow.

"Jadi, kau ingin melihat hujan meteor lagi denganku malam ini, Sayang?" tanya Red. Yellow tiba-tiba tersipu saat Red memanggilnya 'sayang'.

"Red-san, jangan panggil aku 'sayang' terus, aku malu," kata Yellow.

Hehehe, sudah 3 bulan menikah, tapi Yellow tetaplah Yellow.

"Kau istriku, Yellow. Sudah selayaknya aku membuatmu bahagia dengan memanggilmu dengan ucapan manis, sesuatu yang kita tidak lakukan sebelum menikah. Benar, kan?" tanya Red. Yellow tak berkutik kali ini.

"Aku menyerah, hehehe. Ayo, Red-san," kata Yellow, lalu terbangun tepat di samping sang suaminya yang "gagah dan berani" itu. Kemudian, mereka berjalan bersama, keluar dari rumah mereka.

Mereka bersandar di bawah sebuah pohon di dekat rumah mereka, dimana pemandangan langit dapat dilihat jelas. Red dan Yellow melihat langit dengan harapan menemukan "bintang jatuh". Dan saat mereka menemukan satu meteor yang jatuh dengan tingkat kecerahan tinggi, keduanya sama-sama menunjuk sambil memanggil nama masing-masing bersamaan.

"Red-san!" "Yellow"

Mereka langsung saling pandang. Setelah agak lama, akhirnya sepi menghilang dari sana dengan tertawaan riang dari mereka berdua.

"Wah, kita melihat bintang jatuh yang sama, Red-san," kata Yellow.

"Kau benar, Yellow sayang. Aku tidak menyangka kau melihatnya juga," kata Red.

"Ya, langitnya juga indah, Red-san," kata Yellow.

"Lebih indah lagi saat aku menontonnya dengan, Yellow sayang," kata Red, yang kemudian mencium kening sang istri tercinta. Yellow hanya bisa merona pipinya karena apa yang dilakukan oleh suami tercintanya tersebut.

Mereka masih mengamat, dengan Red memeluk Yellow dari belakang dan Yellow menikmati langit malam dan suara jantung sang suami. Yellow akhirnya tidak kuat menahan kantuknya, dan memilih untuk tidur di bawah pohon, ditutupi oleh beludru hitam berhiaskan berlian yang berceceran di mana-mana yang bernama langit malam.

 _Dan saat mereka tidur, ada dua bintang jatuh lagi yang turun bersamaan dan beriringan. Mungkin itu mereka berdua yang memulai perjalanan mereka di dunia mimpi._

 **Selesai.**

 **Sederhana kan? Seperti biasa. Sekarang aku mau kripik jaran :v**

 **RWD, keluar.**


End file.
